Secret Obsessions of a TaiYoukai
by Sesshomaru's Filly
Summary: a tale about a taiyoukai whom has an obsession with a certain miko girl...wut will happen? i'm sure you can figure out the pairing...this is my 1st fanfic! CH 1 and 2 UPDATED. ON HOLD WRITERS BLOCK.. ch8 up warning lemon!
1. Saved by a heartbeat

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/N:** hey every 1 this is my 1st fanfic attempt so please be kind, if it sucks don't flame me 2 harshly! also ignore any real spelling or grammar issues, i only had 1 1/2 hours of sleep last night and i missed my ride for a trip..so not to mention i feel downright sick as a dog.

by the way i tend to short hand stuff a lot so just sound it out and keep reading, i'll try to not do it in my fanfic but no promises.

-Sesshomaru's Filly (aka previously Inuyasha's Mustang)

Disclaimer: I Sesshomaru's Filly do not and probably never will own Inuyasha & the gang or the sexy Sessho-sama! be happy i don't. though i do own a lot of pics i found on the internet...MUAHAHAHA is stricken in pain ok can't do that anymore twitch

**Chapter 1: Saved by a heartbeat**

I ran with all my might desperetly trying to get to _her_ as I heard her terrified screams before it was too late. I was scared, (an emotion I never knew existed until I 1st looked into her stunning steel blue eyes with little green flecks throughout and heard her 1st scream of terror) because I could smell her fear made it all the worse. Not to mention i caught the scent of her _blood_ and there was quite a good deal spilt already. This human woman had somehow broken thru my icy heart and her defiance only encouraged my...passion for her if you will.. my younger, 1/2-wit disgrace of a demon brother fails to protect her. When their futile shard hunt is complete I'll no longer have to worry about her safety.

Suddenly her blood scent grew more powerful and snapped me back to the present. My brother came into view battling a large but pathetic excuse of a demon with _her_ in its' clutches. Inuyasha had a strange scent to him though...Finally I realized why, his sword was nowhere to be found and his eyes were a demonic and deadly blood-curdling red with turquoise blue pupils his claws and fangs abnormally elongated. He had a horrific wound already across his midsection.

The demon knocked Inuyasha out cold with 1 sharp blow to the skull. I stepped it up a notch before the demon could sense my approach and severed the demons' head, killing it and grabbing _her_ from its grasp in the same swift movement.

By this time she had passed out from blood loss and I mentally scolded myself for not getting to her sooner. Swiftly i ran for the village nearby. Leaving the Forrest I went to the old hag called Kaedae with her still in my arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What may bring ye here?...Oh kami what happened?" she asked fear evident in her eyes.

Out of breath from the long fast paced run I replied, "demon...attacked...much blood loss...help her **NOW** !"

"Aye child relax, I will help her."

I laid _her_ down with a light hug & a peck on the forhead and reluctantly left her with the hag. As i sat outside the hut waiting for the old miko to come out with news of the blue-eyed beauty's state of body, I contemplated not waiting for her to finish her jewel quest with my brother and taking her sooner to be my mate. I began to fall into deep thought about the injured, blue-eyed, raven-haired beauty in the hut. And I soon drifted into a peaceful dream filled sleep about my secret obsession.

Inuyasha slowly woke to a midnight star-filled sky. Unsure of his location he quickly became upright but immediatly grabbed his head with a sharp yelp of pain. When the pain subsided, the golden-eyed hanyou let his hands fall beside him. Thats when something red caught his attention and he looked at his hand. _'Blood?'_ he looked around and saw a large beheaded demon near him and then saw his beloved sword tetsusaiga (a/n if any knows please tell me if i spelled that right). _'Now i remember,' _ he thought as the battle silently replayed thru his mind. _'Wait...Kagome! Where is she?!' _ Suddenly his older brothers' faint stench flooded his nose over the smell of blood. Inuyasha let a growl erupt from his throat. _'Bastard! What'd he do with her?!' _ He quickly grabbed tetsusaiga and chased Sesshomaru and Kagome's scent back to Kaedae's hut where he saw Sesshomaru sleeping outside of the entrance to Kaedae's hut.

"SESSHOMARU! What the hell did you do with her!!!!!? You better not've hurt her!" He screamed warningly at his older much deadlier brother.

In a split moment Sesshomaru was covering his dimwitted brothers mouth with 1 hand and the other had claws extended glowing an poisoness acid green color. (a/n: sesshy has BOTHhis arms in my fanfics unless said otherwise ok?)

"Shhhhh you idiot _she _ is resting. And this Sesshomaru shant explain himself to a mere hanyou. Understand _half-breed _?" He said coldly.

He then threw Inuyasha into a tree & entered the hut and sat near Kagome's head so she would see him immediately after awakening.

3 days after the attack on Kagome, she awoke and rolled over to see 2 silver haired demons and Kaedae, as well Sango, Kilala, Miroku and

Shippo. Slowly she became more aware to her surroundings and remembered what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was on her way home to see her family after a 3 month long journey when a giant demon attacked her, not being far from Inuyasha, she screamed for help. Soon Inuyasha was there and had his sword boomaranged into a tree and he changed into his 'full demon' self. But he was quickly struck down in his furious blood-rage. All of a sudden there was a swoop of silver hair and a white kimono. The owner lopped off the demons' head and snatched her from its' grasp. Not more than an instant after that she blacked out but not before catching a glimpse of her savior. It was Lord Sesshomaru. She then relaxed into the welcoming unconcious state induced from blood loss knowing deep down that she was no longer in any danger and safe in his arms._

_**End Flashback**_

Realizing instantly that there were 2 silver heads in the room and that 1 closer was awake, lying next to her, staring at her, was so close to her face that she went cross-eyed trying to better look at him, not to mention had no dog ears. She proceeded to shriek and jump back causing the demon to clamp his hands over his ear and howl a yelp as a reply. Everyone immediately awoke from the noise and looked at a very miserable taiyoukai whom was still holding his ears, and pained/startled but awake young miko cowering in the corner of the hut.

Shippo jumped up to hug his mother then go bounding off at a glare from Sesshomaru to get Kaedae, who had gone to get more herbs.

"Kagome thank kami you're finally awake! You've been in a coma for 3 days," Said Sango.

With his regular stoic expression Sesshomaru asked with out the slightest notion of emotion, "how are you feeling?" '_better I hope' _ he added silently to himself.

"My stomach and head hurt but i'm a bit woozey but ok other wise but otherwise ok i think," Kagome replied still startled from having the dangerous Taiyoukai so close to her.

Kaedae entered with Shippo bouncing after her & a basket of herbs and soup makings. "Ah good child, I see ye've finally woken up! Feeling better? And I _know _you must be hungry." As if on cue her stomach growled loudly and every1 laughed lightly, even Sesshomaru smirked silently to himself.

"Well that answers my question. The food will be ready soon."

They all ate in silence except for Shippo and Inuyasha whom, like normal, were fighting over ramen + the norm.

Sesshomaru ate, never once letting his eyes stray from the raven haired beauty so close but still so far out of his grasp.

**to be continued...**

so?? how bad was it? not too many flames please if it really sucked this is my first try a fanfic.

**now click the pretty button! u know u want 2!**

**i must have at least 5 reviews for me to contiue this so please!!!!!!!! i beg!**

**---------- **

**REVISED: 11/16/2006**


	2. Oops Busted

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/N:** hey every 1 bakc again just like i said! i got my 5 reviews + more so i made it pretty long. it took me 1/2 the bloody night and i'm really tired now so be grateful! also ignore any real spelling or grammar issues, i only had about 4 1/2 hours of sleep last night..so not to mention i feel downright sick as a dog...again ugh . :(

**Reviewers:** thanks to all my 1st time reviewers you guys were/are great some of the more specific reviews got me really all happy and stuffs!

LynGreenTea (my 1st reviewer thanks!!!!!), Cody101, misstress of death, animegirl2005, ryo1403,

Mizu-chan-101: lol so much enthusiasm for such a simple fic! well here you go! and if you had paid attention to the review counter you are the 6th reviewer so i was already in the process of writing the next chapter! this chapter took me about 7 hours to write...no idea why though...guess i was just writing slow..

Eternal Passion,

Sif-the-Vampire: also, thats normally how i write/type so sometimes, thats the only way to discribe something in my mind, you know BIG words. lol. i have problems doin' that and my teachers always tell me to be more discriptive but when i listen they always yell more. humm... oh and to _me_ it makes them sound all the more real as well as more in character, so that i personally get sucked into the story while i write it. does that make any sense? i hope so...i'm still pretty damn tired

Rezangel92 , Vamp-Heart, shi hime here you guys go! new chapter hot off the press!

-Sesshomaru's Filly (aka previously Inuyasha's Mustang)

**Disclaimer:** I Sesshomaru's Filly do not and probably never will own Inuyasha & the gang or the sexy Sessho-sama (which my bf is pissed about but hun, DEAL WIT IT!!) be happy i don't...you might hate me if i did... MUAHAHAHA is stricken in pain ok can't do that anymore twitch

also i don't not own any songs in this story, though i do have the cd's...

**_Warning!: this chapter contains suggestive material not sutible for those under the age of 15. In other words, if u don't like pervertedness DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! i warned u so don't ya dare report me or anything!_**

_Last time: Sesshomaru ate never once letting his eyes stray from the raven-haired girl so close but still so far out of his grasp..._

**Chapter 2: Oops Busted!**

After their noon meal Kagome decided to go take a bath in a nearby hot spring to help her tense muscles relax. Secretly, I followed her, though I masked my scent & demonic aura as to not attract her attention. I silently stalked quite a few paces behind her to ensure her safety. When she reached her objective she gathered her many bottles onto a flat rock at the edge of the water. Then I watched as she pulled this strange object which looked like an odd snake attatched to a smaller box-like thing. Confused I watched as she put 2 bud-like objects in her ears. Slowly, as if knowing I was there and giving me a show, she undressed and appeared to push a button on the box thing & then the buds started making noise that, if I didn't know better, sounded similar to music. I watched as she began to sing to (as it would appear) to those odd buds, for she surpassed the quaility of the noise from the buds but repeated it perfectly in-sync. She was certainly a goddess, this I was positive about, but even more so now than before and I was now having troubles controlling my inner beast and keeping silent so I did not jump the mortal goddess in front of me. What I failed to realize is she _knew_ I was there and doing all her mistrations to torture me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I left the hut I knew _he _ was following me. When I got to the hot spring I acted like I normally would. Got ready for a nice relaxing bath, while putting on a show for the sexy demon lord of my dreams hiding in the trees. I slowly got ready. My _waterproof _ MP3 player in place and _other_ necessities...I then began to disrobe, very well knowing he couldn't have peeled his eyes off my body that rivaled a goddess, or so I was told, if his life depended on it this moment. While I did this I turned every so slowly so it didn't look like I was trying to look at him but to give him a semi-side view of my chest. I walked into the water and turned around giving him a clear, FULL view of my perfect body. Then to add insult to injury, I began to sing a song called "You Win My Love" by Shania Twain. There, I knew I had done it now, by this time I could hear a desperately surpressed panting coming from the tree I had walked under. My, what fun I was having with this! I was told constantly at my school, Shikon High, that I a body that any god would be burning with jealousy for, with the matching voice.

I couldn't stand this torture! She was driving me slowly insane with something I feared to attempt to desire with a _human_. How I hated them, but I loved this girl. No, not a mere girl. No she was much to perfect, she was a woman whom had a beautifully carved body. Her body was stunning, and her voice even more so. She began to sing yet another song and I fell head over heels once again, and could not stop staring.

**(a/n: guys you need to really read the lyrics to get some of whats going to be said next!)**

_\\ I'm lookin' for a lover_

_Who can rev his little engine up_

_He can have a '55 Chevy_

_Or a fancy little pick-up truck_

_If he's got a cool Cadillac_

_With a jacuzzi in the back I'm in, oh yeah_

_'Cause I'm a classy little chassis_

_Who's a-huntin' for a heart to win //_

I listened, stunned by what I heard from her mouth. Though i had absolutely no clue what some of the things she was talking...well singing about I caught the general idea of it...

_\\ Oh, but if you wanna win it_

_There's no speed limit_

_Just go faster, don't be slow_

_Rev it up, Rev it up til your engine blows //_

This astounded me, i just gawked at her like she had grown a dog tail. My eyes were now wide as a bowl, and as she sang on it begame harder and harder to control my beast shouting to just up and mate her there. I was in a great deal of pain as of now, and my breath was coming hard and fast as I tried to stay quiet to not announce myself to her. Though by now I knew she knew I was here, but that was beside the point. She continued to sing and I listened intently

\/\_Chorus/\/_

_\\ You win my love_

_You win my soul_

_You win my heart _

_Yeah, you get it all_

_You win my love_

_You make my motor run _

_You win my love, yeah you're number one //_

_\\ Oh, I'm a crazy little lady yeah the kind you just can't slow down _

_Oh no_

_I need a '65 cylinder racy little run around town //_

_\\Oh but if you wanna win it_

_Babe, there's no speed limit_

_Just go faster, faster and don't be slow _

_Rev it up, Rev it up 'til your enigine blows //_

\/\_Chorus/\/_

_\\ You win my love_

_You win my soul_

_You win my heart _

_Yeah, you get it all_

_You win my love_

_You make my motor run _

_You win my love, yeah you're number one //_

I was strongly hoping the song was nearly over because I needed...to go jump in the freezing lake...now... But as long as she was still here alone i refused to leave her, no matter how much relief I needed.

_\\ I want a heartbreak Harley_

_A full steam dream machine_

_Or just a little late night_

_Sexy long stretch limousine //_

_\\Oh but if you wanna win it_

_Babe, there's no speed limit_

_Just go faster, faster, don't be slow _

_Rev it up, Rev it up 'til your enigine blows //_

\/\_Chorus/\/_

_\\ You win my love_

_You win my soul_

_You win my heart _

_Yeah, you get it all_

_You win my love_

_You make my motor run _

_You win my love, yeah you're number one //_

_\\ You win my love... //_

After that she started to sing some other more depressing, as it would seem to me, songs. I was unsure how much of her songs sung were true or just for the sake of tormenting me. She then started to bathe showing me no more attention as she sung warmly to other songs and I was able to settle down some.

I looked away for a moment as some..._things' _ motion drew my attention. It had a semi-strong demonic aura and it smelled of an Inu demon. As i was taking into account my brother was not the demon, it swooped swiftly from a bush in the direction of the bathing woman. I jumped head 1st out of my tree straight into the other demons' gut as Kagome let out a shrill scream. After ramming the demon to the ground we both proceeded to curl into a ball and writhe in pain yelping from the blood curdling screech.

The other inu demon slowy rose to his knees and i did the same jumping inbetween Kagome and the strange demon. I looked closely at the demon and found it was a rare Gold Inu demon. It was a male not nearly as strong or old as I but he was still powerful none the less.

"Who the hell are you and where do get off trying to attack an innocent human!?" I snapped, my blood was on full boil as another male looked at my would-be mate with lust filled eyes. I could tell he wasn't doing it just for kicks.

"I'm known by Taiyou Takashi of the gold inu demon clan and who the damn hell are you to get in my way bricks-for-brains!?" He challenged. I despised this demon simply for attacking my desire and then coping a cocky attitude with me.

"**LORD** Sesshomaru of the western lands," I countered. "You did not answer my question _pest_." By now Kagome was hiding behind me peeking between my left arm and chest using my tail to cover herself. She was obviously terrified of this other male.

"I am looking for a mate and the Black Inu Miko behind you looked perfect for the role," He blantly stated.

I heard a light gasp from behind me accompanied by a grey flash which I ignored.

"She is no black inu you moron, just a normal human miko."

"Well, thats where you're wrong. Look again," he replied calmly.

I looked at Kagome to see she had a black crescent moon on her forehead w/ 2 bright granit blue stripes (similar to my own) accross her face. 2 dog ears were flattened sheepishly to her skull peeking out slightly from her onix black hair. She had more stripes the same color as those on her cheeks gracing her wrists, ankles, hips, and shoulders, along with a silver crescent moon encircling her belly button that showed she had never been bred to as well as she was not in heat/pregnant. In those situations it would change many different colors each color signifying something else. A black, medium-length german shepard-like tail was also swishing slow and silently showing her fear and embarrasment.

"B-b-but h-h-how d-did you know??" She stuttered obviously shaken and afraid.

"Your scent, and your looks. Which he obviously didn't notice"

"K-kagome? What's going on?? S-s-since when..." I trailed off, I couldn't fit a proper sentence together.

"I didn't want any1 to know...I'm sorry, so sorry, Sesshomaru." She broke down crying into my hakama and buried into my tail as well.

"Now now pretty pup come here." Taiyou said as he took a step tward her and myself and I immediately let a warning growl erupt from my throat.

Taiyou snarled back at me, "I saw her first you bastard back off!"

"She does **NOT** and never will BELONG TO A MONGREL LIKE YOU!" I growled back at him, this time with enough fury to warn him one more wrong move or word might be his last.

"Oh _really_? Then to whom _does_ she belong to? Obviously not you."

I had had enough and was about to lounge and kill him when I heard a faint voice call my name behind me.

"Sesshy?" She wimpered, "Please enough, just take me home." she said as I watched a tear roll down her cheek. Suddenly my gaze softened as it fell into her deep pleading eyes and my temper lessened and disipated.

"Alright, I will." Gathering her things I scooped her naked form and cradled her in my arms covering her w/ my tail as well as using it to support her. I quickly forgot about the other demons' presence.

"This isn't over! I'll be back and next time I won't hold back on your pampous ass! She _will_ be mine." He so stupidly stated. Making a fool of himself yet again.

"Whatever," I sneered back at him.

"Thank you Sesshy. Sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just so afraid of everyone's response." Not being able to talk with her curled in my arms I simpley nodded as she drifted asleep.

I took this chance to lower my head to take in her intoxicating scent. _'She smells like lavender, vanilla and...what is that scent?...'_ I wondered unsure... _'I know! she smells of a new pup.' _I thought and instantly became aroused. _'Eh...oh no.. soft whimper this isn't fair on my side. Why does she smell of a newborn pup?' _ I pushed the thought as far out of my mind as I could and laced my fingers on my one hand into her hair and began the walk back to the hut.

The woman I loved was curled up, completely naked none the less, scented like lavender vanilla and a newborn pup in my arms with not a hint of intent to ever let go. And I wasn't about to anytime soon either.

(Kagome's P.O.V. from the encounter)

After teasing Sesshomaru for a while I went back to my original purpose and zoned off into my music. All too late i realized a demonic aura was coming at me with a great determined speed.Thats when Sesshomaru jumped out and into the gut of another demon. Naturally I screamed. I watched them both fall yelping. When they stood up Sesshomaru jumped in between me and the other demon and began to interrogate him about himself and his actions.

I was terrified when the demon revealed my best kept secret EVER to Sesshomaru. The instant he said it I gasped as energy surged through my body (though only registered to me and no-one else) and a grey flash transformed me. When the stranger revealed my secret the spell had been broken causing the grey flash to transform my body.

My original mother and father from this side of the well had cast it on me in hopes of protecting me. They're only wish was for me to escape the war that doomed the remaining of my clan 17 years prior. I'm now 18 years of age and my real parents decided it would be best to try to save their only daughter from a painful death and attempt to save their clan. So my mother and father found the bone-eaters well and jumped in disapearing in a blue flash. They were teleported to a future that disturbed them, when they climbed back out of the well the found they were in a shrine house. They then left the building and saw a human woman and man whom looked to be mates standing with an older human in front of a large hut (or so they thought thats what it was). The demon couple approached the human couple and shared their story. The human couple agreed to care for the pup and so she lived in the more modern Japan. After that, it's history.

I was mortified when the spell broke in the ghastly grey flash though I knew there was no way to quickly reverse it. Though Sesshy still did not seem to notice my LARGE change in apearance, aura, and scent (sorta). Though when the other demon (I think he said his name was Taiyou) told him to see for himself, he did notice and took them all in painfully it seemed. He looked pained and so confused as he looked at my new found demon-self. Downright lost in the glory of my transformed body. Tail, ears, markings and defining blood-gold eyes.

"B-b-but h-h-how d-did you know??" I stuttered too mortified to speak correctly.

"Your scent, your looks," he stated.

The next thing I heard was _my_ Sesshy stuttering in confusion, something he has never EVER done before.

I broke down and cried into his tail and hakama.

The rival male Inu demon spoke but i didn't hear him over my fearful sobs. Though I did hear Sesshomru's protective growl. I noted that his aura changed from confused to a protective + territorial rage.

Taiyou snarled something about seeing me 1st.

Sesshomaru snapped "She does **NOT** and never will BELONG TO A MONGREL LIKE YOU!" he growled letting All know he was _pissed._

"Oh _really_? Then to whom _does_ she belong to? Obviously not you."

It was then I begged him, "Sesshy?" I wimpered as he turned his head slightly. "Please enough, just take me home." I felt him relax.

"Alright, I will." he gathered my things and, with help from his tail, cradled my un-clothed form with a gentle and caring embrace.

I heard the other demon shout something I didn't understand.

Sesshy just scoffed at him with a "Whatever."

"Thank you Sesshy. Sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just so afraid of everyone's response." He nodded and I drifted into a comfortable sleep in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hut

"Woah Sesshomaru who's that pretty babe of a Inu demon?" my brother asked, earning a growl.

"Kagome. Whom else?"

"Kagome!?" Said the group in unison.

What the hell happened to her?" The monk asked.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I lied, she would've been grateful if it weren't for her being asleep.

"Uhm...Lord Sesshomaru?" I look at the young demon slayer to show I'm listening, "Where are her clothes?"

The monk's eyes went wide & he jumped up from the floor only to be beaten over the head by a certain Demon slayer with a rather large boomarang.

Inuyasha blushed madly and hid his face. Whilst I covered her back up with my tail.

"They're here," I replied with my normal stoic expression, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Let her rest for now and we'll explain later." I told them, "for now i will let her rest in my tail since she has no intentions of moving." And with theat said I curled up with her snugly in my tail and also followed her into a dream-less sleep.

**to be continued...**

well guys u prolly won't get anything til friday again cuz i've got stuff to do other wise.

**now click the pretty button! u know u want 2!**

**i must have at least 5 more reviews for me to go to the next chapter so the faster you review faster i post!!!**

**(also i'll prolly post ONCE everyday or something like that)**

**\/--\/--\/--\/--\/--\/**

**REVISED: 11/16/2006**


	3. Explanations

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/N:** hey y'all i'm back! and more than likely i'm only gonna be able to update once or twice a week now cuz school starts next week (August 30th) and i'm not gonna have much time to write. but no matter what i'm gonna at least try to get 1 chapter a week to you! thanks to all my reviewers again i love y'all!

by the way sry i havnt had time to update, i've been really busy at my sisters farm giving riding lessons and tryin to catch sum "wild" horses we found loose on here property that aren't..ours...so..ya really sorry

also guys, this chapter is gonna kinda suck cuz i don't really have any inpiration to write,i know what i'm gonna make it say but its not looking that great write now.

-Sesshomaru's Filly (aka previously Inuyasha's Mustang)

**Disclaimer:** I Sesshomaru's Filly do not and probably never will own Inuyasha & the gang or the sexy Sessho-sama (which my bf is pissed about but hun, DEAL WIT IT!) be happy i don't...you might hate me if i did...

also i don't not own any songs in this story, though i do have the cd's...

HOWEVER i do own Taiyou Takashi, i made him up and Kagome's demon form...sorta, she's my own creation though the real Kags is owned by the creater peron who's name i don't know how to spell...

**_Warning: lots of sorta violence... be warey!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time: Sesshomaru ate never once letting his eyes stray from the raven-haired girl so close but still so far out of his grasp..._

**Last time:**

I looked at Kagome to see she had a black crescent moon on her forehead w/ 2 bright granite blue stripes (similar to my own) accross her face. 2 dog ears were flattened sheepishly to her skull peeking out slightly from her onix black hair. She had more stripes the same color as those on her cheeks gracing her wrists, ankles, hips, and shoulders, along with a silver crescent moon encircling her belly button that showed she had never been bred to as well as she was not in heat/pregnant. In those situations it would change many different colors each color signifying something else. A black, medium-length german shepard-like tail was also swishing slow and silently showing her fear and embarrasment.

My original mother and father from this side of the well had cast it on me in hopes of protecting me. They're only wish was for me to escape the war that doomed the remaining of my clan 17 years prior. I'm now 18 years of age and my real parents decided it would be best to try to save their only daughter from a painful death and attempt to save their clan. So my mother and father found the bone-eaters well and jumped in disapearing in a blue flash. They were teleported to a future that disturbed them, when they climbed back out of the well the found they were in a shrine house. They then left the building and saw a human woman and man whom looked to be mates standing with an older human in front of a large hut (or so they thought thats what it was). The demon couple approached the human couple and shared their story. The human couple agreed to care for the pup and so she lived in the more modern Japan. After that, it's history.

"Let her rest for now and we'll expain later." I told them,"For now I will let her rest in my tail since she has no intentions of moving." And with that I curled up with her snugly in my tail and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up to something curled warmly in his tail. He looked over to see a black-haired head w/ black ears laying in front of him completely naked wrapped tightly in his tail. His eyes went wide as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened the night before... '_what DID happen last night?_' he asked himself. '_oooooooooh ya...now i remember._' he thought as his mind replayed the events.

Suddenly he felt a stir and stretch as she began to wake up. '_ugh, what happened to me? I feel like I've been hit by a truck._' The black haired dog demon thought to herself. She glanced down twards her hands to find long, dagger-like claws and granite blue stripes on her wrists as well as her nude body with more of the stripes everywhere. A moment later she realized that she was wrapped in something fluffy and was shocked to realize it was Sesshomaru. She screamed and jumped away from Sesshomaru, waking every one in the village. She momentarilly forgot that she had no clothes however...

"Oii! WHAT THE HELL WENCH!" Inuyasha screamed back at her not realizing there was a great difference in her body which included a lack of clothes. He stared, puzzled at the difference in her scent and body, slowly taking in the lack of clothes all too late.

Kagome hastily grabbed a nearby kimono top, which happened to belong to Sesshomaru, covered herself and screamed again, "PERVERT! SIT BOOM! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!" By the time she was done Sesshomaru had sat up and was watching the odd demon girl and the power which she held over his half-breed brother, completely amazed.

Miroku jumped at the first scream and saw a dog demon girl whom sounded alot like Kagome, jump up completely naked and stared at her lucious body until Inuyasha jumped yelling his head off as well and watched as the demon girl grabbed a kimono top and sat the hell outta him and when she was finished saw Sesshomaru sit up next to the girl in question, he whom had no top kimono on.

Sango woke to Kagome's scream along with Kilala. She looked up and saw Kagome's body changed and bare. She immediately grabbed her giant boomarang and bashed Miroku into unconciousness and hid Shippo's eyes from the sight. She listened as Kagome grabbed a kimono to cover herself with and sat Inuyasha nearly to the afterlife.

After the morning wake-up incident everything was back to semi-normal, though some of the others (forgeting about the previous night) couldn't figure out who the new dog-demoness was even if she came out and said it. Shippo was confused, '_who is this lady? she smells kinda like my okaa-chan but...but she doesn't look anything like her at all._'

------------------------ (POV change) (Sesshomaru)

When Kagome settled down amd got clothes, other than my kimono on, we all sat down to eat breakfast. Though Inuyasha needed the food to be passed down the huge crater to him, the spell hasn't completely worn off so he can sit up but not get out. I'm silently and emotionallessly laughing at him, that spell is amazing. '_I wonder how she can do that..._' He thought to himself watching her closely.

"So then... What happened last night?" I heard the demon-slayer ask.

Kagome was the one to answer, "Well... I had gone to take a bath in the hot spring and all of a sudden this gold dog demon flew outta the blue and attacked me. Well, Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree near the spring and dove into the other dog demons' stomach knocking him to the ground. "

"She has one hell of a scream may this Sesshomaru add," I cut in and she blushed hard, "the two of us were paralyzed temporarally by the loud noise she made."

She blushed even more and continued, "Well...They scared me! what was I supposed to do?" She paused. "Well they recovered and they started arguing and yelling at each other. Taiyou, the other demon, was throwing insult after insult at Sesshomaru and Sesshy just threw them right back. I hid behind Sesshomaru and borrowed his tail to hide in..."

"That must've been wuite a site for an un-suspecting traveler to see."

She ignored my remark and continued, "Taiyou said that he was looking for a mate and that 'that black inu miko behind you looks perfect for the role'."

"Wait a minute, black inu miko?" Inuyasha said confused.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm a black inu demon. Kagome, me D-E-M-O-N, or havn't you noticed?" She snapped.

"But since when are you...were you..."

"I've been a demon since I was a pup obviously, I WAS BORN THAT WAY!" she yelled furiously.

"But...I tought you were just a human miko...How...I...sigh continue.."

"There was a flash of grey and then Sesshomaru made the smart remark that 'idiot she's no black inu, she's a normal human miko'. and to my horror Taiyou told Sesshomaru he was wrong and to see for himself."

"I turned around to find a black dog demon standing where Kagome had been with a shocked a mortified face staring at the other demon."

"I was terrified that the other demon had seen thru my disguise and the spell i had. I asked him how he knew and he said my scent and looks, and that obviously Seshomaru hadn't noticed. Sesshy couldn't piece everything together and stuttered some. And i broke down crying saying I was sorry and cried into his kimono and his tail."

"That bastard had the nerve to try to comfort her and said 'now now pretty pup come here'." I said as my eyes flicked red for a moment.

"Yes, Sesshomaru started growling after that and Taiyou said something like he saw me 1st, and thats when Sesshomaru snapped 'She does **NOT** and never will BELONG TO A MONGREL LIKE YOU!' he growled letting All know he was _pissed. _I was scared and confused as i heard Taiyou growl back and say that since i obviously didn't belong to Sesshomaru, then whom did i belong to? After that I started begging Sesshy to take me home. He relaxed some and seemed to forget about Taiyou and gathered my things and then picked me up in his tail to cover me and keep me warm..."

"Wait a minute! YOU, icy boy, were being _nice_ and caring to her?" Inuyasha said.

"You have a problem mut?" I glared, "This Sesshomaru's actions are of no business to you half-breed."

"ANYWAYS," Kagome said as she continue before my brother and i could start a fight, "Taiyou yelled something else that i didn't hear so i ignored him."

"He said 'This isn't over! I'll be back and next time I won't hold back on your pampous ass! She _will_ be mine.'" I said as Kagome and the rest gasped.

"He said that!" Kagome half yelled in panic.

"Yes, but nothing will happen, I will make sure of that." '_I'd never let him hurt you or even get close to you._' I added silently.

It was then that the monk spoke up, "So how'd this happen Kagome, and why'd you never tell us?"

"Well, if I told, the spell would break and because the other dog demon revealed my secret it broke and showed my true self."

"Ok, we understand that, but where'd the spell come from _originally_?" Miroku asked.

"sigh Well its a bit of a long story." She paused and took a deep breath to start the story, "A long time ago, when i was a year-old pup, there was a nasty war among the dog demon clans, my clan was dwindling very quickly and more mated pairs would disapear every day or be found dead. It finally came to just 3 mated pairs of us left along with 6 pups with them. One female had twins and nother had a 2 year old pup with a newborn in her arms. Another female had a single pup. My parents had me, of course and were terrified to find a orphan who's parents had disapeared until the lost pup found his mother and father be-headed and hanging from a tree behind their home. He was my best friend, even though I was just a year old I was a fast developer and would play with him under my parents watchful gaze. We'd play tag and now and then i'd slip and fall and i can always remember him running to me and when I thanked him he would blush the deepest red I had ever witnessed. I would here my parents talk at night and they'd say, 'If we ever make it out of this with those two, they will make wonderful mates.' His name was Tokito. Being young, I didn't quite understand what mates were yet however, we were unseperable."

"So you had a pre-planned mate when you were young?" I inquired.

"Yes, but it was never meant to be, my parents, myself and Tokito, as well as the other two couples were ambushed in the night, so my parents took myself along with Tokito. He ran along side my parents but when we finally got to safety and rested, he was missing. I never found out what happened to him, I was completely devastated that I lost my friend. I would cry into my mothers' tail calling his name until I lost the battle of conciousness and drifted to sleep. My father tried to find him but never did. They seemed to have expected the worst for the poor pup. The rest of our pack was never seen or heard from again until my mother went hunting and came running back in terror screaming." She paused and took a breath. "I didn't know then but she had found the other females heads on stakes and bodies impaled thru their core on poles. She was devastated and was completely silent for a long time. We ran for about a month, always staying hidden and we finally came unpon a strange well. It seemed to pull us in but it was completely dry. My father decided to check it out and jumped in and with a blue light was gone. heh. I can remember my mothers' eyes going as large as a boulder, she was astonished. My father came back the next day saying he found a safe place where we could stay temporarily, away from the war and death. So we all jumped thru. We had found this disgusting smelling world and was amazed. There were huge buildings and huge things on wheels everywhere. However, this place my father found had humans living in the buildings outside of our hiding place. so everyday when we smelled their approach to the well building we'd jump thru to our real home and waited an hour before returning. We did this and studied these strange worlded humans for a long month and eventually my parents decided it was much to dangerous to continue and deemed the humans safe. My mother and father made the hardest desision in their lives and told me they were going to leave me with the nice human couple so I wouldn't have to suffer a horrible death in the war like so many had before us."

"Mama?" The young kitsune looked to his adopted mom.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Your not gonna do something like that right?"

"No, not unless it was a completely last resort."

"Ok thank you mama." Kagome handed the young pup a piece of something and his eyes brightened somewhat as he sucked on it. Then I realized that she was talking again and I watched her.

"My parents told me about the spell they were putting on me and told me never to tell _anyone_ what I really was. Then my mother started crying and held onto me tightly mumbling incoherently, my father looked on trying to hide his pain and grief until he broke down as well, falling to his knees. After a while, they stopped and got up, picked me up and walked out of the small building we had called our home for the past month. The two humans and the old man stared in pure shock and terror as my parents, fully clad in demon attire and markings, approached them. My parents told the humans everything there was to know about me, my family, our world and our ways. They pleaded with the humans to take good care of me and let me live with them. My parents explained about the war and situation happening there. I watched on whimpering and crying into my mothers' soft tail. Something deep inside of me said that i should remember this feeling, for I would never see my family again in this life. The humans, whom I and Inuyasha now know as my mom and Grandpa, my adopted father died when I was 3, agreed to take care of me, while my parents hugged me crying into my own hair. I sobbed and cried out for them when they forced me to the human male (he was the only one who could control me and keep me from running after them.)" She paused again, and continued, "When the were gone the old man went into the well and put talisman on it so that no demons could go thru it or touch it. I was given a room by the woman had it ready for a baby girl her and her husband were desperately trying to concieve with no luck. I was left in the room alone for a while, they said it was so I could adjust but I wasn't so sure back then. I stayed in that room calling for my parents and after the 5th day I had an overwhelming loss and dread consume my being, it was then that I had a vision of my parents back near my old home, and I watched as my mother screamed and be slashed thru by a huge hideous demon, while my father ran to her dying side and cried. Her last words were 'I love you Talo, bye my baby girl, I love you Kagome' and it was there i felt the loss of my mother.

_**flash back**_

_I watched in my vision as my mother be brutally slashed as my father raced to her side. She spoke with him saying "I love you Talo my mate. bye my baby girl, I love you Kagome, live on with out me. Never forget." She said as her breath ran short and her body went limp before it turned to dust in my fathers arms. I heard his angered sorrow-filled scream as she disapeared. I screamed out to my parents "MAMA! PAPA! NO!" _

_All of a sudden Mrs. Higurashi and her family heard a scream coming from the demon girls room. Running upstairs to her room they found the girl glowering a bright pink and floating off the bed eyes wide with tears streaming as she called her real parents with terror._

_I then watched as my father turned into his true form, he was a force to be reckoned with then, and attacked his beloveded mates' murderer. he got the final blow that would kill the offending demon just before he was given a killing blow himself. I heard him speak out to me, he could tell I was able to see the happenings. "Kagome, live on without us, you must save our clan. I love you and I'm sure you'll find a suitable mate one day. Don't forget us, we'll miss you." and with his final words he turned to dust as well and blew away in the wind. I again screamed for my father and mother._

_Tears fell hard and fast from her eyes, we couldn't understand what was happening to the girl, or why. We had no idea what she could've been viewing, but we did know not to try to call her out of it. for it could mean catastrophe for her and us as well. We would just have to wait, and catch her when she came to. She screamed again for her parents in agony sobbing with out any sign of stopping._

_I began to come back to the place i know had to call home. I 'woke' to find i was floating in mid air and my new family standing staring at me in the door way. All of a sudden the kind man, I think his name was Vain, ran up to my side as I stopped floating and nearly fell harshly to the flood. He caught me and smiled. I looked at him, trying to put on a mask but when my vision came flooding back to my mind's eye, I started to bury my nose and eyes in his strange kimono and cried until I could cry no more. They asked me what had happened and I said my mama and papa are gone. To the afterlife and started crying and screaming uncontrolably again. My cries were heard by the future demons (1's which i did not know existed) for miles. I cried non-stop for two years, unable to get my young mind to block the horrifying memories. The anniversery of their death, two years later, was the day my unknown miko powers blocked the terrible memories from my head. Though I never truely forgot these two strange looking creatures who I would sometimes think about out of the blue for years to come._

_**End flash back**_

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I watched her in awe as she began convulsing and crying when all of a sudden her powers spiked suddenly and I knew she was in distress.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT QUICKLY! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES HURRY AND GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I screamed loudly as i watched her begin to float and convulse while her once sealed powers skyrocketed into a very dangerous cannon.

Everyone listened and quicky set alarm for the villagers to run far away. I stayed calling softly to the distressed over-come girl. "Kagome...Kagome. Kagome!" '_whats happening?'_ I was panicking. I _HAD_ TO HELP HER... now how do i just go about doing that!

**(a/n: would u guys be ticked if i stopped it here? if u are, too bad)**

**to be continued...**

look guys, i'll post as soon as i can, i ran outta time to finish this chapter and i decided i wanted to end it there and start up new for the next chapter.

by the way, i own kag's "real" dad and adopted dad as well as her "real mom" and Tokito. they're mine, if u wanna use them ya gotta ask. i made them up outta my own lil screwed up phyco-pathic head.

**now click the pretty button! u know u want 2!**

**i must have at least 10 more reviews for me to go to the next chapter so the faster you review faster i post!**

**(also i'll prolly post ONCE everyweek or something like that if i can but no promises cuz skool starts soon 4 me)**

**\/--\/--\/--\/--\/--\/**


	4. Near Devastation and a new form

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/n: **hey all i'm back, sry 4 the wait, i've been busy w/ skool and my pet rabbit died on saturday and my great-grandmother is in the hospital, its not lookin so great for her right now, they say her kidneys are failing and she might not make it thru the week...i'm goin to c her tomorrow morning. but if u guys don't hear from me for a long time, u'll understand y...not to mention i'm fighting my inner demons w/ relationship issues right now... i'm confused about a lotta crap right now... i hav no idea if my bf is reading this so i'm not gonna go any deeper w/ that...anyways onwards to the fic! enjoy it took me 4 1/2 hours to write!

**Disclaimer: I Sesshomaru's Filly do not own any of the Inu-gang, except for Sesshomaru, I hide him under my desk...shhh don't tell anybody! (cops storm into room) heheheh i was just joking c? nuthin under there! (holds up hands innocently) However I do own any none- Inuyasha based characters like, for instance, Taiyou Takashi and Kag's demon form.**

**_Warning: lots of fluff!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time:**

I watched her in awe as she began convulsing and crying when all of a sudden her powers spiked suddenly and I knew she was in distress.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT QUICKLY! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES HURRY AND GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I screamed loudly as i watched her begin to float and convulse while her once sealed powers skyrocketed into a very dangerous cannon.

Everyone listened and quicky set alarm for the villagers to run far away. I stayed calling softly to the distressed over-come girl. "Kagome...Kagome. Kagome!" '_whats happening?'_ I was panicking. I _HAD_ TO HELP HER... now how do i just go about doing that!

**Chapter 4: Near Devastation and a new form**

(general point of view)

He stood there calling her name, trying an attempt to calm her down. After trying this for about 5 minutes with no luck, he went against all instincts and approached Kagome's now red glowing and floating form. He called her name softly again. Her tears seemed to slow down and her miko energy appeared to calm down at his voice. He noted her calming, and came right to her side putting his arms around her waist and bringing her gently down into his chest. She was still glowing, as well as crying but she was no longer hovering.

When he could not get her to calm down anymore, he did something he never thought he'd do, but his inner youkai had been roaring to do for some time now. Sofly he spoke her name as his face neared hers as he slowly and nervously leaned in to wake her from her terrible nightmare. But he hesitated.

what if she purifies me when I kiss her?

_well at least you will have been able to feel her lips against yours_ his youkai said.

true, but...what will happen if she wakes up and is scared? she will never trust me again! I don't think I could live with that...

_we'll just have to take that risk_

He lowered his mouth and met hers in a tender and hesitant kiss. He laces his fingers in her beautiful onix black locks and seemingly, if not for his own pleasure as well as to relax her, massaged her head and back. He became bolder, seeing as she had not purified him as of yet, got deeper into his one-sided kiss.

What he failed to notice is she had stopped glowing and, tho she was still crying, began to return his kiss and caresses.

(Kagome's POV)

I heard someone calling my name as they got closer and closer to me. I could feel my body being lowered with arms wrapped snuggly around my middle. I felt a powerful and warm chest as I was brought down by the equally strong arms. I could feel the strange figure lower himself nearer to my face, I sensed thru a fog that it hesitated for a few moments and then continued its decent tward my face. Hesitantly I could feel it place a tender kiss on my lips. I could feel the figure lace his fingers into my hair and massage my head and back as they worked their way to my ears as i began to purr.

I stopped glowing with tears still flowing freely down my face and began kissing the unknown man with just as much passion as he. My senses told me that this person, demon rather, was male incredibley strong and very powerful and his scent suggested he was someone belonging to my pack. However, I could not place his secnt.

(sesshy's pov)

I unknowingly sensed her arousal and response to my actions and nipped her lower lip silently begging for entrance. I was surprised when her mouth opened and her tongue flew into my mouth and met my own. We waged a silent battle for dominance as I claimed and tasted her mouth. I felt her soft and gentle hands run down my chest and slipped themselves around my waist.

Eventually we broke apart and looked at each other, a deep blush evident on her cheeks. Her tear stained face blushed even deeper and she looked away and seemingly forced herself to study the floor near the fire. She was no longer crying, and that calmed and relieved my troubled youkai.

"Are you okay miko?" I asked her putting up a mask and hiding my desire with a cold expression.

I watched her as hurt filled her eyes and aura. "Yes, I'm just fine." she said pain in her shakey voice.

"But why did you?"

"But why did I do what?" I asked faking it, I knew what she had ment, I just wanted to pretend I had no clue.

"Kiss me, I thought you hated humans." She seemed to have temporarilly forgot she was no longer 'human' and now a powerful but unsure demoness ruler and last of her clan.

"If you have forgotten, you are no longer a human, and you never were." I broke off then said, "I had no other way to calm you either. You almost decimated the perimeter of 6 miles."

I watched her become very depressed and my youkai screamed in anger. _Idiot now you've upset her! _'I cannot show our weakness I did what I had too so pipe down!' though I was troubled as her eyes welled up and glazed over with more tears.

"So you only kissed me to settle me down huh?" she choked up as he voice cracked as a tear slid down her cheek. Upset with myself I lowered my mouth to her cheek and licked it away with a low calming growl ment to calm down a mate in distress.

Her head snapped up quickly to gaze into my golden orbs met by her steel blue and green flecked eyes. Her tail started to show her pleasure and wagged gently, she seemed to be fighting an inner battle and search for words.

"That growl...you...you..." I cut her off by lowering my head to her neck and licking her collar bone, right where my mating mark would go hopefully someday.

She let off a quiet moan and pushed me away softly and without meaning to do so, I, Sesshomaru Lord of the West, high and mightly Taiyoukai whom is to proud to do anything, let off a whimper at the loss of her body against mine. I bit my tongue for such a betrayal. (a/n lol can't you just imagine this? cracks up)

Her eyes widened when she heard my whimper, my cool un-caring mask faltered slightly and she caught many emotions in a flash before it was replaced. I was too proud to admit I whimpered or tell her how I feel.

I turned away from her in slight shame and asked, "I guess you want me to find your friends and leave hmm?"

I heard her step closer to me and the door. Her step faltered and she began to speak mumbling so not even my demonic hearing could pick up her rambles. But finally she got out,

"No...please don't leave...don't leave me, I've lost too many I care for already. please don't go..." she said and I smelled her salty tears that no doubt burned her nose as well as mine. but then her words began to sink in.

_I've lost too many I care for already._ Does that mean...i'm one she cares for? could it be possible that a once human miko girl could care for my icy basterdous heart? I walked out of the hut and heard her scramble after me almost desperately. After she got out of the hut i heard a thump as delicate flesh met ground and tears flowed quickly after. I paused and thought 'she cries for me? how can this be?' I turned to look behind me and saw a large black wolf-like dog slightly smaller than my true-form gazing longingly and deeply weaved with sorrow in its steel blue eyes.

In a flash I was in my true form and walked over and licked her moon cautiously. She whined and licked me back on my nose. I took this as a playful gesture and the whole earth shook as I pounced, gentley, on top of her. She had rolled on her back and began to nip and play with curiousity.

Meanwhile miles away...

"Look at that! the glowing light has ceased!" shouted one of the villagers. The whole Inu-gang looked back in the direction of the villiage to confirm the sight.

many gasped in shock as they saw 2 very large demon-dogs come from no where and shook the ground while they danced and rolled around playfully. Every one stared in awe at the 2 dance, though Inuyasha looked on in jealousy. He immediately rocognized the larger of the 2 to be his hated old brothers' true-form. The other he assumed to be Kagome, she was the only other dog demon, or black inu demon left in this area.

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha whom by now had burst into anime flames in jealousy and rage. They backed off of him a few steps and warned the villagers to do so as well.

Sango decided to start the villagers back to their homes with out Inuyasha, whom was a bit...distracted and NOBODY was about to bring him out of his enraged trance.

**to be continued...**

**please review! you lazy 1500 ppl need to review damnit all ! by the way, do u all want a lemon in this story? i need your votes...**

**now click the pretty button, u know u want to!**

**--------------- ------------- ----------- -------- **


	5. Mates and a fight of rivals

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/n: **hey all i'm back, sry 4 the wait, i've been busy w/ skool and my great grandmother passed away last thursday TT so i've been all depressed and stuffs going to the viewings and to her funeral on Wednesday 9-13-06. i was fine until i got home that night, then i broke down bawlin my eyes out as the final dominoe was in place, which was my favorite hen (i own chickens ok? now shut up) named Taiyou went missing and today (9-14-06) i found out a dog had got her. that set me to tears last night and i could no longer stay my hollow emotionless dreary self that i normally have been these last few weeks. this has NOT been a very good month, and my birthday is only 15 or so days away and sigh ya that sucks cuz i have a party to b planning for and all that good shit...anyways enuf of my droning and onwards to the fic! enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I Sesshomaru's Filly do not own any of the Inu-gang, except for Sesshomaru, I hide him under my desk...shhh don't tell anybody! (cops storm into room) heheheh i was just joking c? nuthin under there! (holds up hands innocently) However I do own any original based characters like, for instance, Taiyou Takashi and Kag's demon form.**

**_Warning: some major Kikyo bashing, fluff and sexual content..also some semi graphic violence.._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time:**

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha whom by now had burst into anime flames in jealousy and rage. They backed off of him a few steps and warned the villagers to do so as well.

Sango decided to start the villagers back to their homes with out Inuyasha, whom was a bit...distracted and NOBODY was about to bring him out of his enraged trance.

**Chapter 5: Mates and a fight of rivals**

Mirkou inched closer to Sango as they lead the villiagers back to their homes. He decided to make a move and grabbed her and and entwined his fingers with hers. Sango eeped and tried to pull her hand away but he didn't loosen his grip for a second. She gave up as she found she couldn't break his grip and looked at a very interesting trail in the dirt road they were traveling on, blushing madly.

"What's wrong my dear Sango?" Miroku asked.

"N-n-n-nothing. There's nothing wrong." She said hastilly.

All of a sudden he let her hand go and put his arm around her shoulders, so she wouldn't assume he was just being his normal perverted self and trying to grope her again. She blushed an ever deeper red and squirmed slightly at the foreign but much desired contact. Inuyasha was walking quite a few paces behind them and burned with jealousy and envy.

_'She's ours damnit, how dare he!' _Inuyasha's demon screamed. '_She is ours! rightfully ours go and claim her as our mate! She is living, while Kikyo is long gone and just a shell of her old self she's no longer our intended move on!' _'I love them both, I can't just choose! besides, Kikyo was here 1st and therefore is ahead of Kagome! so enough outta you!' and with that he sealed his inner demon behind bars and kept walking.

(w/ kags and sesshy)

Sesshomaru laid down with Kagome curled up beside him in a ball inside is tail. Her kimono as well as his had been charred and destroyed from a fire-spitting snake youkai that had attacked them, so they were both disrobed, laying in a hut, alone. With poor Sesshy having a hard on from watching his new beauty sleep and him not being able to do anything to cope with it, just laid there in a rare agony he only got when he had his heat cycles. Kagome woke up to something poking her in her lower back and her fear spiked slightly at realizing Sesshomaru was behind her. He seemed to have noticed and pulled her firmly against his rock hard chest making his need even more prominent to the poor inu-youkai girl slightly afraid of what he might do, or even try to do with her. She squirmed and he let out a calming purr "It wouldn't be wise to do that Kagome, you're only encouraging me and i don't want to take you like this. Not now."

She stopped squirming though tried to at least roll over to look at him. She forcively loosened his grip and rolled to look at him and happened to glance down. Her eyes went wide and he smirked slightly to himself. He could smell her arousal spike at seeing his engorged erection. She gaped at him before wrapping her tail between her legs and around her abdomen protectively. After this she brought her gaze back to his chest and snuggled into him and drifted back into a not-so-dreamless slumber.

Sesshomaru though still alert followed her soon after.

(back w/ the other Inu-tachi and villiagers)

They had all decided to stop for the night being as it was getting late and they still had a ways to go.they prepared dinner and set up a camp then settled down for the night. Soon after everyone was sleeping Inuyasha caught the scent of Kikyo and saw one of her soul-stealers nearby and immediatly jumped after it. Miroku woke up and watched as Inuyasha chased a blue glowing light he knew only too well as a sign Kikyo was near and that Kagome would once again be upset.

(w/ Inuyasha and Kikyo)

Inuyasha ran thru the forest until he came across Kikyo lying in a tree looking out tward where the setting sun had disapeared. "What brings you here tonight Inuyasha?"

"I-I-I I came to ask you something."

"And that was?"

"Do you really love me Kikyo? I mean really, even as a hanyou?"

"Now why would you ask such a silly question as that Inuyasha? Of course I do." Inuyasha sighed in relief, not smelling the deceit or lies pouring off her in tidal waves.

"In that case, will you be my mate Kikyo?" She paled, if that was at all possible but then regained her composure.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He perked up for he had been terrified that even if she said she loved him, she'd still say no. He jumped at her pulling her to the ground and started to take off her Preistess robes as well as his own kimono and clothing. He entered her and she made a muffled noise thru his longing kiss as he started to move swiftly inside her. that night he claimed her as his mate... (i won't do any more on that cuz thats already making me gag at the thought)

(w/ Miroku)

I shook my head sadly i could hear the noises coming from the not-so far away Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome will not be pleased at this. that he was sure. He wondered why Inuyasha would be so stupid as to pass up a beautiful living, now DEMON and inu-youkai female at that for that damned claypot of a dead bitch. He just decided that he'd never understand Inuaysha and gave up, trying desperately to block out the sounds of the hanyou and claypot off in the woods.

(w/ sesshy and kags the next morning)

Kagome woke up and scented the air, realzing she was alone. She could smell Sesshomaru, he was out side bringing in a deer kill for breakfast. She realized she still had no clothes on and grabbed a blanket covering herself. Blushing hard she watched as Sesshomaru walked in w/ the skinned and gutted deer over his bare shoulder.

"Morning, bout time you got up. Its nearly noon." He looked at her and gave a light laugh. "Why do you cover yourself and blush so hard miko? Its not like I havn't seen you completely bare before." She blushed harder, and wrapped the blanket around herself as she stood up and walked out of the hut. Sesshomaru began to cook the meat he had brought.

Not long after, when the meat was nearly done cooking, Sesshomaru heard a scream. He jumped out the door to find Inuyasha on top of Kagome, she still with nothing on but the blanket. His eyes were glowing read and Sesshomaru could here Inuyasha's beast growling _'mine not his my mate no one elses!' _ At that moment Sesshomaru noticed a strange scent on Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was terrified and even worse yet, she was in heat. Inuyasha smelled of graveyard soil and bones, a big indication that he was with that claypot whore recently. And by the strength and sweaty smell of it, they were doing more than talking.

Kagome screamed and tried her best to writhe free of Inuyasha's grasp and Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red. All of a sudden another scent entered the air as a whirlwind appeared and Sesshomaru raced in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kouga jumped out of the whirlwind claws extended and eyes glowing began yelling. "Yo mutt-face what the hell do you think you're doing to MY woman! Get offa her!"

Sesshomaru stepped in the way of an approaching Kouga and snarled.

"What is this a gang-rape my woman festival!"

"She is not your woman flea-bag. Leave now or prepare to die." Sesshomaru growled back at him. Kouga scoffed at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru turned to grab his brother off his intended. "And YOU how dare you you fucking bastard go take that claypot whore as a mate then try to take Kagome as your mate as well! You're even more of a disgrace than I originally thought!" With that last statement Sesshomaru flung Inuyasha into a tree and he was knocked out.

"Feh I don't normally get _dogs_ to help protect my woman for me but I'll be taking her with me now." Kouga took another step tward Kagome and all of a sudden another dog demon was in front of him growling fiercely. "MOVE OUTTA THE WAY DOG-BREATH!" Kouga shouted.

"To cross a wolf with noble dog demon blood is disgraceful." Kouga took a double take at Kagome and saw something very different.

"Dog demon blood? My Kagome isn't a demon, she's human."

"Wow the silver heads aren't the only blind one's after this miko." Taiyou snorted. "She's black inu there retard."

Kouga looked at 'his woman' and his jaw dropped some ans his eyes widened. Kagome was in fact a demon! He couldn't believe it.

"Wow...And here I thought you couldn't look any stupider. I now see I was sorely wrong. There's only 1 worthy male here for that bitch and seeing as you idiots couldn't even tell she wasn't really human, that only leaves me."

"In your dreams pup, I'll die before I let you take her." Sesshomaru growled at him again.

"That can be aranged there 'sesshy-chan' as MY mate has said." Taiyou said.

"Feh how dare you attempt to insult me in such a manner, you will die now."

Kagome sat watching this unfold and jumped up forgetting about her state of undress and let the blanket fall. All 3 males turned to look at her and (except for Sesshomaru) gaped at her. Kouga, for the 1st time, seeing more of her and also her new demon body was practically drooling at her. Sesshomaru was beating down his demon to not just claim her once again before the other males could jump her.

Sesshmaru ripped his gaze away from her and took the opportunity to grab to other males by the throat and slam them thru the trees. Kagome took this opportunity to transform into her dog form and sat watching her Sesshy protect her honor and beat Kouga and Taiyou into bloody masses of flesh. Kouga was given a short break while Sesshomaru went and beat up a desperate Taiyou who all too late he couldn't defete the Taiyoukai. Kouga looked to where Kagome was once was standing and saw a huge dog sitting in her place, he couldn't believe it! She was huge! He realized that could only mean she was the leader of a clan somewhere and wondered why he had never noticed or seen it before. He snuck closer to her and decided to ask her.

"Kagome! What happened to you? and where's your pack?" She tilted her head and growled.

(In inu-youkai tongue) '_i'm a black inu demon, i just had a sealing spell on thats all. and my pack was killed off 18 years ago, in the big inu-war as well as my real parents. I'm the only 1 left as far as i know.' _

"oh ok...but why didn't you tell me?"

'_i couldn't moron, i didn't want the spell to break. please leave this fight, i'm not your woman and i never was or will be so. you were betrothed to Ayame, so go to her! do you understand Kouga? i don't want you or Inuyasha or Taiyou. now leave! Go to your real mate!' _She barked the last part and Sesshomaru pulled his attention from Taiyou as he put in the final killing blow by smashing his head.

'I can't believe i forgot bout that damned wolf! how could i have let him get so close!' He bounded off leaving the dying and immobile Taiyou where he lay and tackled Kouga with his poison claws pushing straight at his adams apple. One wrong move, or any movement period, would have him incinerated in the blink of an eye.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bark from Kagome. Sesshomaru stopped right before his hand pierced through the offending ookami-youkai's throat. What Sesshomaru saw pounced on top of Kagome was dumbfounding... Who the hell was that?...

**to be continued...**

oh ya i betcha hate me now... sry but i just wanted to get a new chap out, sry for the shortness plz don't b mad. i've had a lot going on in the past 2 weeks that NO teen girl should have to endure. not to mention my 15th birthday is only...13 days away! oh joy...i still have a party to plot out... shit...i'll try to update another chapter or 2 by my bday but i will at least update on my b-day, i swear. thats on September 30, 2006 if nobody realized.

**please review! you lazy 2749+ ppl need to review damnit all ! by the way there will b a lemon in the next few chapters somewhere but i'll let u know then. by the way, did u guys like...hate ch 3 or someting? cuz i have like...NO reviews from it...**

**update: 9/17/2006**

**now click the pretty button, u know u want to!**

**--------------- ------------- ----------- -------- **


	6. An Old Friend

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/n: **oii this weeks' been horrible, today after school (9-22-06) some stupid fag wannabe skater middle schol fucks stole my stuff! the literally stole my binder which had my printed version of this story in it! as well as my horses' pedigree thing and a $70 CALCULATOR! i'm freakin pissed! as if these kids cat-calling me from the safety of the other side of the street wasn't enuf! SCREAMS i've had enuf these kids need to be taught a lesson, or they can just go ahead and sign their death cirtificate early cuz if they piss me off 1 more time they're as good as chow for the coyotes at my farm.. ok sry bout that need to vent some...and u'all r the perfect candidates! lol the rest of the week ain't been so great i-ther but i'm not gonna go any deeper into that i'm sure i'm boring u enuf as it is if u are even reading this as it is...anyways onward!

**Disclaimer: I Sesshomaru's Filly do not own any of the Inu-gang, except for Sesshomaru, huggles sesshy whom is blood red eyed and growling (though tied up) wakes up DAMNIT! nvm i don't own . **

**... However I do own any original based characters like, for instance, Taiyou Takashi and Kag's demon form.**

* * *

**Last time:**

All of a sudden, there was a loud bark from Kagome. Sesshomaru stopped right before his hand pierced through the offending ookami-youkai's throat. What Sesshomaru saw pounced on top of Kagome was dumbfounding... Who the hell was that?...

* * *

****

**Chapter 6: An old friend**

Kagome looked at the large male inu youkai pounced on top of her with a curious look in his eye.

This male, he seemed familiar enough...but who was he? and what kind of inu youkai was he? She was dumbfounded. She couldn't place him and his scent was unfamiliar.

--------------------------------- (POV of other inu youkai on top of Kags)

This female, she was a black inu demon, he could tell that. but who was she? All of the black inu youkais were killed about 17 years prior. Weren't they? He knew of no survivors. They were all killed even the pack leaders. He had watched in horror as they were slain with his future mate no where to be found. Now he had found a female who smelled just like his betrothed mate and best friend. and she was in her true form as well. which surprised him greatly. He was almost positive that she was his mate, for she had the black inu youkai packs' crest on her head and all the other tell-tale markings. This simply _must_ be her.

"Kagome? Is that really you?" He growled in their native language.

"Who's asking? Another suitor? Well you can just leave, i've already found my intended." She growled in return.

"You're right, you have found your intended, and that is myself. Its been that way since we were pups my dear."

"WHAT! What are you talking about! I demand to know who you are!"

"I am your mate. Kagome. Don't you remember? I'm Tokito." Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as well as Kouga's.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Kouga roared. Sesshomaru's eyes flared and even Inuyasha had woken by this time to here that statement.

"I called her my mate. Which is acceptable because we were promised to each other long long ago."

"But but but we thought you were dead Tokito, and i've got an male i'm going to mate with already."

"I'm sorry dear but i'm not dead, and if there are 2 remaining members of our pack left, we are responsible for reconstructing our pack!"

"But...it wouldn't matter any ways all our pups wouldn't be able to help rebuild the pack. They'd need to find other classes of inu's to breed with. You know that."

"It doesn't matter. We'll figure that out."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at the 2 males still standing next to each other with eyes the size of bowls.

"Yes omaesan (my dear)?"

"Could you 'wake up' Taiyou? He may not advance on me but we could use him."

"Sure...growls softly I don't really like that idea but anything for you."

Sesshomaru walked over the the dead demon and pulled out tenseiga. He raised the sword high and slashed away the creatures (a/n sry can't think of wut they're called the moment..). All of a sudden the demon jumped up gasping. Looking at Sesshomaru his eyes grew wide at the sword that was still unsheathed. Sesshomaru put his sword away and grabbed Taiyou before he could overcome his shock and flee.

"As much as i hate to admit it, we need your assisstance with an affair."

"But but but how am i alive? You just killed me!"

"None of your concern, now agree to help us or i shall kill you AGAIN. Except this time i'll just leave you dead" Sesshomaru squinted slightly, "Understand? Good."

"Fine, what must i do?"

Kagome was the one to answer him, "You will not take ME as your mate, but you will help continue my clan. I'm going to have some pups with my original mate. Though it will not be permanet. Do you all understand? I'll start some pure black dog demon pups, then i'll go back with my intended. Understand Tokito?"

"Thats not acceptable Kagome. We're had an arranged mating remember? We can not break that."

"I know, but my parents last wish was for me to be happy and find a new life-mate. They were certain you were dead. They told my adoptive family to take care of me and make sure they didn't do any sort of arranged marraige again, should i fall in love and lose that intended as well."

"But...Kagome...My dear i've finally found you again. You can't imagine how much i've missed you over the years. Not a day went by that i didn't think of you and finding you again. he looks down w/ a cast-away look I don't know how i'd be able to live with out you again..."

"I know...but to be truthful, i havn't thought of you since that day when we got separated until i was retranformed. Then i nearly killed everyone i love because of my miko powers. I'm sorry Tokito. But why don't you come live and travel with me and my pack?"

"Well...I guess its better than never seeing you again... I'm glad you survived the war."

"So am I, how'd you manage that anyway? You were just a weak lil pup then..."

"Well..."

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

don't worry i don't do OC pairings, thats just wrong...it'll still b sesshy and kags but there will prolly b sum kinda twist added in...depends how i feel.

**please review! you lazy 3952+ ppl need to review damnit all ! **

**FYI there will b a lemon in the next few chapters somewhere but i'll let u know then. **

**by the way, did u guys like...hate ch 3 or someting? cuz i have like...NO reviews from it...**

I'll update ASAP but u gotta give me min of 5 reviews, COME ON PPL U KNOW THE ROUTINE BY NOW!

**update: 9 / 22 / 2006**

**now click the pretty button, u know u want to!**

**--------------- ------------- ----------- -------- **


	7. Another Tale Told and Plans Revealed

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/n: ** geez! not a SINGLE person got the last chapter... damn i didn't think it was that confusing! sigh i'll try to explain...

**Disclaimer: **

**I Sesshomaru's Filly do not own any of the Inu-gang, except for Sesshomaru, huggles sesshy whom is blood red eyed and growling wakes up and is cuddling pillow DAMNIT! nvm i don't own . **

**... However I do own any original based characters like, for instance, Taiyou Takashi and Kag's demon form.**

_**Note: by the way ppl, in my story my pregnancy lengths are diff than most:**_

_**full demon + full demon- 2 months**_

_**1/2 demon + full demon- 4 1/2 months**_

_**1/2 demon + human- 6 months**_

_**full demon + human- 8 months**_

_**understand that? ok good...**_

_**Warning:...none this time...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time: (i'm gonna sum it up so u all can understand)**

basically, Kagome met her orginal mate again but she doesn't want him as her mate permanetly. they're not and i repeat NOT A PAIRING IN THIS FIC! got that? Taiyou is gonna help w/ her future pups. they're aren't gonna be mates either. and she''s already refused inuyasha so chill!

"Well...I guess its better than never seeing you again... I'm glad you survived the war."

"So am I, how'd you manage that anyway? You were just a weak lil pup then..."

"Well..."

**Chapter 7: Another tale told and plans revealed**

(In the hut after Kagome got more clothes on and Sesshy, Kags, Tokito, and Inuyasha were settled. also Kagome in her humaniod form as well as Tokito. Kouga and Taiyou have left)

"Well...After i saw your parents get killed and talk as if you were there but i couldn't find your scent..."

"That's because i was no longer in this time period."

"Huh no longer in this time period? What do you mean?"

"My parents and i discovered the bone eaters well, which is a portal to the future and we hid there for a while to keep safe. Well my parents decided that we couldn't keep it up forever and they approached the human mates who appeared to live on the othere side and worked out for me to live with them. Thats why you could not find me. I had a vision of them before they died during the fight and they knew i was seeing them so they said good bye one last time."

"Ah i see that clears some things.. well any ways, i hid myself and changed my scent though i could never figure out if you were dead or not. i figured if you were dead after all, i would gain the crest and pack leaders markings but i had no idea... I found some way to protect myself by hiding and masking my scent and learning good hunting techniques and i'm glad i kept up the will to live because if i hadn't i would have never seen you again my dear."

Kagome paled slightly. "Yes i agree...though i'm sorry to have to disappoint you. I hope you understand that you aren't going to be my life-mate, right?"

Tokito sighs and looks down sadly, "Yes i understand but i don't understand you methods and train of thought on this situation. I am your promised even if your parents are dead and..."

"Well, Tokito i'm sorry but they told me i no longer were bound to my previous intended."

"Okay, looks down sadly continue, explain your plans about this upcoming situation."

"Well, i'll have some pure bred pups with you because, as you said, we ARE the only one's of our class remaining. Taiyou, will be one of the other inu males who will help our blood lines continue. He will be the mate to one of our female pups and we shall find other males and females for the others. Do you follow?"

The other demons in the room shook their heads in the positive. Just then Inuyasha spoke up.

"But Kagome, you said you already met your intended, who is it?"

"I'm not telling." She blushed slightly, "You'll find out soon enough i'm sure. I just need to figure out my powers and if he really even cares for me." Kagome paused when she felt eyes on her. She turned to look at Sesshomaru looking at her with a strange glint in his eyes, she just couldn't place it.

"What? Whats wrong Sesshmaru? Why are you staring at me?" She asked panicked slightly.

"No reason..." He shook his head and pretended to stare at the wall. "I'm going to take a walk." He glanced back down at Kagome, giving her a look saying 'follow me soon, i wish to talk' and exited.

"Hey i've had a long day, i'm going to go take a walk ok? Inuyasha, if you follow me, you'll be S-A-T to death understand?" His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Tokito, you'll learn the word i just threatened Inuyasha with very quickly if you dare follow me either." He shrunk down into the corner.

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome grabbed some bathing objects though not many, just a towl and new clothes. Then she walked outside twards the hotsprings where she had been not so long ago and changed to her true self.

As she was walking she could feel Sesshomaru somewhere nearby so she knew she was safe as she went to the spring. Though she got a HUGE surprise when she finally got to the springs...

**to be continued...**

**please review! you lazy 5329+ ppl need to review damnit all you don't need to be a member person to review! i want reviews! even if they're flames just be nice if you do flame understand! **

**update: 9 / 30 / 2006**

**now click the pretty button, u know u want to!**

**--------------- ------------- ----------- -------- **


	8. Hello my new meito

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/n: ** ya...uh so sry guys, I was typing this chapter and my keyboard kinda died...otherwise I woulda had it out the same night as chapter 7...

and ya...again sry for the lateness, I've been really busy the past few months and just haven't had the desire to write. too much work, not enuf time to do it. and to top it off, I am in the process of finding horses for me and my parents AND training my best friend's 2 new foals… oh joy… any ways onward..

thanks a ton guys I love you all! I can't believe I'm on my 8th chapter and have over 65 reviews and over 7,000 hits for this fic and in such a short time period. go me!

on to the story I know your gonna LOVE it, you've been waiting for a while to read this and its here now!

**Disclaimer: **

**I, Sesshomaru's Filly, do not own any of the Inu-gang, except for Sesshomaru, shifty eyes c?!?! holds up Sesshomaru plushie and action figure and lots of lil sesshy themed items lol I told u I owned! tho I wish I could have the TV. character I will nvr b able to afford him/them**

**... However I do own any original based characters like, for instance, Taiyou Takashi and Kag's demon form (just not the real kagome herself).**

**_Warning: sexual content (a.k.a. LEMON) do NOT read if you don't like it! I'll let you know where it starts. _**

**Now go easy this is my first lemon and being a virgin makes it a bit difficult to write but I don't care do you? I bet y'all are just pleased to see the new chapter up!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time: **

Kagome grabbed some bathing objects though not many, just a towel and new clothes. Then she walked outside towards the hot springs where she had been not so long ago and changed to her true self.

As she was walking she could feel Sesshomaru somewhere nearby so she knew she was safe as she went to the spring. Though she got a HUGE surprise when she finally got to the springs...

**Chapter 8: Hello my new mei-to**

-------------- Sesshomaru...---------------

I went out of the hut to go on a walk, but not before sending a look to the one female whom broke thru my icy heart. I told her secretly to follow soon after I left. I assumed she'd make up the excuse to go take a bath in the spring so I went there and prepared for her arrival.

-------------- Kagome...---------------

I walked towards my favorite hot spring with a few of the normal things needed just to make my excuse seem a little more believable to Inuyasha and the others. I knew Sesshomaru was nearby the springs so I didn't worry about anything that could attack me along the way.

I approached the hot spring and as I did, Sesshomaru's aura disappeared, along with his scent. I came closer to the edge of the spring and looked around though I couldn't see/sense anyone or thing around. all of a sudden I felt a body press firmly against me and something pressed firmly on my backside as the body slowly wrapped me in its embrace..

-------------- regular...---------------

Sesshomaru came up behind her wrapping his arms around her as he put his nose in the crook of her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent. He lowered his head and gently licked to spot where his mating mark might go if she let him.

Kagome let off a low moan and pressed her hips backward into Sesshomaru's hips making him bite him lip in exasperation. He began to slowly pick into a rhythm of grinding his hips with hers and she slowly began to respond and move with him. Suddenly he whimpered as she stopped and pulled away from him to his despair. She turned around to look at him fully and then turned back around. Sesshomaru began to advance on her once again but she gently pushed him away and began to undress. Then she gave him a seductive look, walked slowly away from him and picked up her bathing soaps and got into the spring to begin "washing" herself.

Sesshomaru followed her cue to get into the spring and proceeded to follow her in. He once again wrapped his strong, well-toned arms around her pressing his full length against her back and nibbling on the crook of her neck gently. She gasped from these small gestures. As he was nibbling her neck Kagome accidently pushed back and upward causing Sesshomaru to nip a slight bit harder which caused a chain reaction between the 2.

Sesshomaru thrust his hips upward against her back and when she gasped in surprise he backed off slightly afraid she would now (for some odd reason) reject him and make him stop. But instead she whimpered at the loss and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him in for a passionate kiss. She planted a hesitant kiss on his lips which he returned, as the passion grew they began to grind their hips together.

Sesshomaru pulled away for an instant.

"Are you sure this is what you really want Kagome?" He managed to force out gasping for breath.

She paused and contemplated the question with hazy thoughts. "Yes, there's nothing I want more than this."

His eyes brightened and he asked, "Then Kagome, will you accept my plea and become my mate tonight?"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and a huge smile crossed her face. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask! YES!!"

He then did something only she has ever seen. He smiled a true smile. "You've never been with a male before, have you?"

"Not like this, no," She replied sheepishly.

"I'm glad, because then I can be your first and last, or so I hope."

She looked into his eyes as the space between them grew smaller and smaller. Once again they were in passionate lip-lock, their tongues battling for dominance. He pulled her over towards to ledge of the spring and sat her down in his lap just in front of his stiff member.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "I will be gentle since this is your first time. But I must warn you, it's gonna hurt."

He gently lifted her onto the tip of his member and began sliding into her most intimate place going painstakingly slow so as not to hurt her. Kagome winced in pain as he settled all the way inside of her. He stopped for a while to let her adjust to his size until she nodded for him to go on. Sesshomaru then set up a steady rhythm that she got in to. Once she was ready she began panting and moaning "oh Sesshomaru, faster!"

He moaned and started pumping faster then stopped her and stood them both up. He pulled out and laid her on the ground outside of the spring on the towel Kagome had brought. Then he proceeded to get on top of her and resume their activities going faster and harder when she called for it.

"Ughhnn, Kagome, I'm coming!" Sesshomaru groaned and went faster and harder until he gave 1 last hard thrust and came inside of her triggering her own orgasm throwing them both into oblivion. When they both came he bit down on the junction of her neck and she bit down on his marking them as each others mate.

They both lay panting for a short while, not sure what to do or say next, and not having the breath to do anything else just yet.

"I love you Sesshomaru, I'm so happy you're my mate."

"I love you too, and I agree, I've waited for this since the day I met you."

"I guess we should get back before they start to worry huh?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want my dear little brother and your clan mate to worry now would we?" Sesshomaru replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Well…I'm more worried about them coming to find us and see us like this than everything. Especially since they both love me ya know?"

"Yes lets go clean up. Are you ready?" Sesshomaru said as he lifted Kagome up into his arms bridal style and carried her into the water.

"Yep, lets go!"

**to be continued...**

**please review! you lazy 9563+ ppl need to review damnit all, you don't need to be a member person to review! I want reviews! even if they're flames just be nice if you do flame understand?!?! **

**update: 2 / 7 / 2007**

**now click the pretty button, u know u want to!!!!!!!!!!**

**--------------- ------------- ----------- -------- **


	9. AUTHORSNOTE!

**Secret Obsessions of a Tai-Youkai**

**A/n: **

hey guys look i'm really sorry about going so damn long w/o a new chapter, but

I have had nothing but trouble with the next chapter, having already rewritten it four or five times, and I am still not satisfied with it, and I refuse to release something that is not up to even my expectations...

as well as my recent purchase of a new green-broke (untrained) horse recently, only to find out she was pregnant, so I can't do all the work I need to with her and we have absolutely no idea of the due date.

I have a rough layout of the way I want the rest of the story to flow, but I frankly, I am finding no inspiration for that story.

Every time I sit down and try to work on it, I end up sitting there reading over the last several chapters, but I end up typing nothing, OR I start typing when I finally get some passion to write again but it just doesn't flow right.

My mind simply does not want to work on that one right now.

I apologize for the extended delay.

I really am sorry, and I hope that you do not abandon the fic completely.

But the next chapter may be a while in coming unless I can miraculously find some inspiration.

I'm hoping that I can write with no real troubles by the end of August and then I can push out a bunch of chapters so you can read them but there really are no guarantees about it.

Ja ne,

Sesshomaru's Filly


End file.
